What They Didn't Tell You
by savagexseason
Summary: Jaystripe was going to prove everyone wrong about those nests. They were harmless... that was if you didn't count the cat-killing traps and the cat-killing cats themselves. But if getting in was easy, then getting out will be even easier... right?


**A/N** _These are thoughts,_ just to let you know.

Oh, and I don't own Warriors. I do, however, own Rabbitstep, Jaypaw, Dog, DeSoto, and that little bug named Felipe.

**Prologue**

The morning sun peaked over the mountains, its warmth a signal for all the creatures to awake and scamper in the forest. A soft wind slow softly over the land, shaking the changing leaves of the trees and plants. Birds of many colors and sizes called out greeting to the new day chorused with the chirping of the bugs that scattered through the land. The trees looked as though they were reaching for the sky themselves, branches spreading out to keep the others from getting the sun they needed to grow. They keep the forest floor cool, it's ground littered with seeds and leaves of many sizes and colors, perfect for all the animals and insects that dug through the floor, eating and hiding.

Padding in the forest, a cat moved across the land, slowing down not once for the younger cat behind him. The tom's pelt was a light tan, made lighter by the sun's rays. On his pelt was brown stripes, dancing across his pelt in many patterns. The tan faded to white on the tabby's muzzle, making his yellow-green eyes very noticeable. His large body moved across the forest floor with more speed than a cat would think he would have, almost leaving the cat behind him in the dust.

The she-cat barely managed to keep up with her fast paced mentor, small frame almost running. Her pelt was a light gray, having her own darker stripes that weren't put in many patterns as the tom in front of her. Her paws where a white, matching with her muzzle and tail tip. The tabby's eyes were a dull green, the color of the ferns she was running past.

The pair headed quietly for the edge of the trees where the cold towers and high fences starting, keeping most of the forest life out of its large land. The tom stopped just before the trees stopped themselves, almost sending the she-cat head first into him. Opening his mouth and drinking the scent of air, he sprung on the wooden boards, flicking his tail for his younger friend to follow.

"Do you remember what this place is called, Jaypaw?" The tabby's eyes scanned the cold land beyond the fence, meowing the question.

"Of course I do! Its the Two-leg Nests. They build their nests here and go deeper into it in the belly of monsters. You act like I'm a stupid kit, sometimes." Jaypaw meowed, rolling her own eyes. Every time her mentor, Rabbitstep, would drag her to this place for anything, the first thing he would do is ask her about the nests. "You act like there is some big danger in there or something. Nothing has ever threaten the forest from in there, and I doubt anything ever will."

"Its a very dangerous place!" Rabbitstep turned to her so quickly that the fence board he was sitting on wobbled. "You must never underestimate it. Many foolish young Warriors go in there, trying to be heroes, but never come back."

_But you came back!_The blue tabby bit back her words as she saw the angry look in her mentor's face. What could possibly be the worse thing in there? Monsters always stay on the Thunderpath, Two-legs are slow and stupid, and dogs can be avoided by climbing a tree.

Before Jaypaw could argue anymore, the tom leaped from the fence and began to pad into the forest. "Now, let's go find some prey. The Clan needs to be feed."

Jaypaw took one last glance at the nests before leaping off the board she was perched on and took off after her mentor. _I'll go into the Two-leg nests on day,_ she promised herself, beginning to run faster. _And show everyone that there is nothing to fear in there!_

"D'you see that, DeSoto? Forest cats. Can y'believe they are scared of our own little home?" Yellow teeth formed a grin on the muzzle of a cat who looked like he had better things to do than groom his pelt. It was a dark gray color, sticking out in many of place. His paws, chest, and belly were white but had places of brown filth on them. His blue eyes scanned coldly over the forest line, watching for more cats to emerge from the wall of trees. "They wouldn't last a day here. And if they know what is good for them, they'll stay out. Food is hard enough to come by here."

The young tom next to him merely nodded his head in reply. His brown tabby fur was much more cleaner, but still had its own spots of dirt and grim. His muzzle was white like Rabbitstep's, but his eyes were a bright green, not needed anything to help them stand out. His ears were larger than most cats and the bottom of his paws were completely white. "Are you going to leave a warning or something for them?" DeSoto asked, turning his head to his father.

"Nah. Ol' Dog is getting to old for that nonsense. I'll just kill them if they come in my city." Dog let out a little mrrow of laughter, jumping off the old metal fence he used to watch the forest from. He padded deeper in city, turning a corner and out of site. DeSoto's bright green eyes stared at the city for a moment longer, then followed his father out of sight.

**A/N** Nothing like a good old love story.  
Well, yes there is. But whatever.

Anyway, here it is, folks. I give you my lame story. Decent? Terrible? Best thing you have read ( i can dream, can't i? )?

And yes, DeSoto's father is named Dog. And he likes killing things. City cats aren't nice. And there is no 'BloodClan' type thing here. Every cat for themselves.

Now, I'd like for you to review. Or flame. Any reply makes me happy. :D


End file.
